


Kicking It

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gemlings, Pregnancy, gemling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's due date is drawing near, she needs all the rest she can get. But the rowdy gemling she's carrying seems to have other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking It

Four days,

Four more days,

Four more long days.

Four more days was more like four centuries to Jasper, and even when those four days came their was no guarantee that would be the day it would happen, but at least it gave Jasper something to hope for, being pregnant has been no walk in the park.

Jasper's face scrunched up in discomfort, feeling a knee press roughly on her abdomen, that was shortly fallowed by the other knee, then an elbow. She groaned, she didn't need this parasite using her as a punching bag, she needed rest, but the gemling she was carrying seemed to think otherwise... unless... Jasper paused, nothing. No kicking, no stirring, brat must had finally tired herself out, now maybe she could finally get some re-

Jasper flinched, feeling another strong kick.

"Oh come on!" she huffed, she swears this gemling has more stamina then she does, and the little pest wasn't even born yet. "Don't you have anything better to do?" 

Apparently not.

Jasper, who was currently attempting to sleep on her side, shifted onto her back before slowly sitting up she glanced down at her large abdomen that was hidden under a light blue nightgown that clung tightly around the swell that was her belly. Getting used to sleeping was hard enough, but a gemling using her insides as a personal gym didn't make things easier. Another strong kick caused her to roll her eyes, the little one was feisty, stubborn and relentless on her efforts to keep her poor mother awake.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Jasper sure was. Her eyes were heavy, longing for a good few hours of sleep in order to recharge, but yet another kick kept her from dozing off peacefully. "I swear to diamond, if you're this rowdy now I don't want to imagine what you're be like once you're out." she place a hand on her stomach, feeling the gemling fidget around.

Hopefully her daughter wouldn't want sisters, because this was the first and last time she intended to carry. Four days, that was all she would have to endure until the gemling was suppose to be out of her body and into her arms. Those four days seemed so far away and yet so close, there was nothing she could do but count down the days until her daughter was born. Honestly if almost felt as if Jasper would be pregnant forever, she longed to bear her daughter and gain control of her body, as carefully as her aching ankles would allow her she pulled the blankets off of her and slowly left the warm comfort of the bed Homeworld assigned her. 

Once standing Jasper walked over to the middle of the room and paused, trying to ignore the constant movement of her daughter long enough to listen. Thankfully it appeared no other fellow gems were near her room or the hallway, she wouldn't be able get the rest she needed for labor and delivery if her daughter kept her up. Scolding her daughter through her belly certainly wasn't working, it was time for a different approach.

By diamond authority she hoped no one walked in on her, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach, she started to hum. This felt so odd to her, Jasper knew she wasn't the most caring and nurturing gem in the galaxy, though she would have to find a way to learn those traits with a gemling on the way. Maybe this was a good way to start, and besides Jasper was sick of her rowdy daughter keeping her awake, she would try anything at least once.

....

Peridot let out a quiet sigh as she walked down the darken hallways of the maternity rooms, basically it was rooms that were meant to offer expecting gems less stress seeing as it was farther away from working sites. She had been sent to this area to repair the lighting, apparently a fuse blew somewhere, nothing she couldn't fix within a short amount of time, dare to say it was a waste of her talent to perform such petty errands. If it were up to her she would had just gotten a Pearl to do it, but of course all of them were too busy doing other tasks. Oh well, this job was nothing to her, plus she rarely went into this section of Homeworld, it was interesting, nothing truly special about it, but a change of scenery is always nice.

Peridot stopped dead in her tracks, usually the area was quiet at this time, by now most pregnant gems slept. A form of recharging that gems needed when expecting gemlings, so it was normally quiet, you don't hear much or anything at this time. But this sound... it was a deep humming sound, very faint but it was quiet enough so Peridot could hear it. Curiosity got the better of her, it's not often she's in this part of Homeworld, she had an urge to explore.

She wandered deeper throughout the quarters, the area was dimly lit since research showed darker lit areas made sleeping easier. The humming melody got louder as Peridot walked deeper and deeper through the quarters, the melody got more louder and almost became hypnotic, like a siren drawing her in. Eventually she reached a door that whoever the room belonged too had neglected to close it, giving Peridot a chance to peek inside.

Her eyes widen in shock as she stared at the gem before her, gently caressing her rounded abdomen as she hummed a lullaby. 

'Jasper?!' 

It was sheer luck Peridot somehow managed not to speak or make any noise upon seeing this odd sight. This seemed so out of character for her, she couldn't take her eyes off of Jasper. Basked in the dim green glow of her room, heavily pregnant with her first. This was truly a once in a life time kind of sight, this nurturing side of Jasper was a rare phenomenon. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, their was some sort of appeal to this that made Peridot see this as the most beautiful sight in the galaxy. Jasper's face was so relaxed, so at peace, motherhood truly looked wonderful on her, such a remarkable rarity for her to witness.

But if course such rare sights are rare for a reason. It was then Jasper turned around, her eyes widen upon seeing Peridot standing there.

"Peridot?!."

'Oh no...'

....

Jasper's cheeks burned a bright red, she did not want anyone to see her like this, especially Peridot of all gems, at least it wasn't Yellow Diamond or a gem of a higher rank then her. Peridot's cheeks burned equally hard, only in the shade of a deep green, the situation must had been just as bad for Peridot, seeing a warrior humming and bonding with the gemling that had currently taken residence in her body.

"What... are you doing here?" asked Jasper, finally breaking the silence between them. 

"I came to fix the lighting...I heard something so I..." Peridot trailed off.

"Oh, that was me." 

"Oh...I thought you would be asleep by now."

"The gemling's using me as her own gym, thought maybe this could get her to calm down." Jasper explained. "I haven't gotten a decent amount of sleep for awhile, at this point I'm willing to try anything.

"I see... did it work?" Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper paused, studying her swell of a stomach. There was a tiny kick, but it wasn't as strong or frequent as before, most likely just her daughter attempting to find the perfect spot to settle into, nothing she couldn't sleep through.

"I think it did." she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Forgive me for intruding, my curiosity got the better of me." Peridot apologized. 

"Don't be, it's the last of my problems." Jasper replied. "Least now that she calm downed I can sleep."

"Well, I should leave you to it." she turned around to leave.

"Do you want to feel her kick?"

Peridot turned back to face her. "Excuse me?"

"She's just looking for a spot to settle into, just take off your limb enhancers on your arm." Jasper instructed. 

Hesitantly Peridot entered the room, removing the robotic limbs that covered her right arm, revealing a hand with all five fingers con

"Here, place it right around here, I find this tends to be her favourite spot." she took ahold of Peridot's hand and placed a bit to the left of her belly. Honestly Jasper wasn't used to seeing her without the limb enhancers, but this was the only way she could truly feel. "Press a little harder, you can't possibly hurt me."

"The way you say it almost makes it seem like a challenge." Peridot obliges and lightly presses on her stomach, and sure enough her daughter kicked, thankfully not as hard as before, just aware of Peridot's presence invading her space.

It was rather adorable to see Peridot's eyes widen as she felt the gemling move around.

"That's... certainly something." Peridot slowly drew her hand away. "Does it...hurt?"

"Nah, only ever gets uncomfortable when she's a little rowdy, like she was for the past few days." her aching feet and back were just another reminder she needed to rest. "Sorry to cut this short but I really need to lie down."

"You don't have to apologize, from my understanding this ordeal has been draining for you, I shall take my leave... I wish you well." Peridot said before leaving.

Her bed was calling to her like a siren, her body was sore, her eyes were heavy, and her daughter finally calmed down. Jasper could finally get a few well deserved hours of sleep, something she greatly looked forward too. Jasper curled up onto her side and cocooned herself under the blankets, now she could finally slee-

Jasper's eyes widen feeling a wetness spread between her crotch. Her water broke, her water just frigging broke.

Unraveling from the warm comfort of the blankets she sat up, and glared daggers at her bump.

"You really are a piece of work, aren't you brat?"


End file.
